Before and After their first date
by TORCHWOODANDDOCTORWHOARECOOL
Summary: Before and after their first date. No actual date scene. Maybe later, sorry. I dont own anything or anyone but the plot. Warning for fluff romance and before date jitters. whole team mentioned or present. I own nothing and no-one but the plot.


_Before the date…_

_Jack continued to fill out paperwork,still not having had slept at all the previous night. He knew by the time the date was over Ianto will have noticed. He would be exhausted. But he couldn't help it. He was having nightmares. He had already picked an outfit and sent everyone home. He decided he needed a second opinion on what he was wearing and brought up a new email page on his computer. Gwen should know, Tosh is probably helping Ianto. The email read : _

_Gwen. Could you stop back over? I need help with something...embarrassing. Please? Owen would laugh. Probably not what you think. Tosh probably could but I think she's helping Ianto with the same problem… From Jack…_

_Gwen cocked an eyebrow and showed Rhys the email. "Poor bloke. Probably nervous."_

"_About what do you think?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? Gwen it's his and Ianto's first date. you told me yesterday. He's probably going mad over what to wear too. Go help him. Everyone gets nervous and what are friends for?"_

"_Thank you sweety. See you in a bit." Gwen said with a kiss. She left to help a very distraught Jack. As she thought about ianto had probably called Tosh over like jack says, maybe she should check it out. She pulled out her mobile and texted Tosh: _

_Hey Tosh, are you at Ianto's helping him for date? From Gwen_

_Tosh texted her back:_

_Yes, why? Is Jack alright? From Tosh_

_Gwen Texted a reply:_

_No Idea. He emailed me that he needed help and You could but were probably helping Ianto with the same thing. He said it was embarrassing._

_Tosh texted: _

_He's probably more frustrated than Ianto. He probably hasn't been on a date in a while. Go help him._

_Gwen replied:_

_Already on it. Thanks, come to the hub if you get done early I need a second opinion. Bye._

_She clicked her phone off and came into the hub. She jumped when she heard a loud frustrated moan from Jacks bunker. "Jack?" She called. _

"_Down here Gwen." Jack answered. She climbed down to see Jack shirtless, sitting back against his dresser with his head in hands. Gwen giggled at how much he looked like a teenage girl without anything to wear to prom. She took out her phone and texted Tosh:_

_Tosh I need you over here. Jack looks like a frustrated teenage girl without a dress for prom. He needs help. In his bunker. Hurry!_

_Tosh jumped in the hole. "I had just gotten in here when you he looks way worse than Ianto had. What's wrong?" She asked Jack as she sat beside him and looked at all the blue dress shirts on the floor. _

"_Oh i get it. You haven't got any shirts that aren't blue." Jack nodded and Tosh pulled a black dress shirt out of her messenger bag. _

"_Thought that might be the case so I brought a black one. Here you go." She handed him the shirt and giggled as he smiled at her. _

"_And both of you need to stop acting like flustered teenage girls! It's silly!" She said. He slipped the shirt on and smiled at them with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well? How do I look?" They smiled and rolled their eyes at him. "Amazing!" They giggled. Jack threw a blue shirt at them that covered both their faces. They scampered off home to let them have their night. Gwen walked in laughing and giggling._

"_What's so funny?" Rhys asked. Gwen showed him the picture Jack and Ianto had sent her and Tosh and he laughed as hard as she was. It was a picture of Ianto holding the camera and both were acting like rappers with their arms crossed over their chests but they both had burst out laughing as they snapped the picture. Another beep of her phone meant another e picture and they laughed harder. They both had messy wigs on,their hair was showing but it made them look like teenage girls. Tosh had burst out laughing as well._

_After the date..._

_Jack stood in the doorway of Ianto's flat. They had just had their first date which was a moonlit picnic on a grassy hill at the edge of the city. Jack had been nervous the whole time while Ianto acted cool and composed. Ianto smiled._

"_Would you like to stay for coffee or something?" Ianto asked shyly. Jack shifted uncomfortably._

"_Ianto, I want to do this right with you. Instead of rushing it." Ianto smiled fondly at how flustered Jack was._

"_Jack it's okay. I get that. I understand but we don't have to do anything. When you're ready." Ianto said softly._

"_I'm sorry. I'm being daft. It's just...something happened while I was away. And I think we rushed to much before." Ianto nodded. _

"_I get it Jack. It's alright. You don't have to always be alone you know. Just come inside?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded and Ianto led him to the couch and he sat down while Ianto made the coffee. When Ianto came back in he handed Jack his coffee and plopped down beside him. _

"_I guess I really didn't want to be alone." Jack said sheepishly. Ianto smiled at him a little bit._

"_Just lean on me. I'll be right here." Ianto said. He waited until Jack was comfortable before pulling him into a soft embrace and kissing his hair. "Just rest." He whispered, running a hand through jacks took a good look at him and was struck with how worn down and tired Jack looked._

"_Why don't you lie down and get some sleep?" ianto said softly. Jack looked up at him._

"_You'll stay?" Jack asked. It broke Ianto's heart how small and insecure Jack looked. _

"_Of course just try to rest." Jack laid long ways on the couch so his upper half was in Iantos lap. He let Ianto press him firmly to his chest. Ianto just smiled as Jack relaxed into his embrace and continued to rub small circles on his lovers back. He looked down at the man in his arms, just watching him breathe as he slept. "I'm right here Jack. I'm right here." Ianto whispered softly. after three hours he decided both of them would be sore from sleeping in this position Ianto carried Jack to the bed and laid him down. He covered both of them with the blankets and pulled Jack into his arms and fell asleep. _

**A/N: How was it? The before and after of their first date. I think it's good but I need a beta. Pure fluff inspired by Anduria Tryianys story, The first date...**


End file.
